


Suite Space

by Leticheecopae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Swallowing, Future Fic, M/M, Messing with physics, Mild Nipple Play, Multi, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, low gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: Each suite in the resort spinning in space has customizable gravity, allowing aliens of all sorts to feel at home in their rooms; or to allow a group of lovers to try something new.





	Suite Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentialHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/gifts).



> Not quite sure this is how gravity would work, but their's nothing wrong with having a little fun with physics. 
> 
> A story for ResidentialHero, who won one of my 4 for 4,000 giveaway slots over on [Tumblr](http://leticheecopae.tumblr.com/)!

“I feel like my stomach is trying to climb into my chest.” Lance's tone it joking, but it’s the truth. Just being in the space resort suite is making his stomach do flips beneath his sternum. The room is a good size, with minimal furniture and a rather large bed. Lance stands near it, having discarded his luggage with Keith and Shiro’s in the corner while Keith and Shiro fiddle with some of the panels in the room.

“It’s the low gravity,” Keith replies as he finishes setting the gravity controls —each room in the resort is customizable, allowing aliens of all sorts to feel at home in their rooms— before he turns and almost bounces toward Lance. Each small step sends him up a few inches at a time, his hair waving around his head almost as if he is underwater. Lance stares at it, and when Keith is within touching distance, reaches out to push his fingers into Keith’s hair and along his scalp. The black has taken on the slightest violet sheen over the last few years, making it turn almost iridescent in bright light. Here, in the dimness of the room, the overhead lights turned down, it looks as inky black as the space outside.

“You’re kinda shit at this comforting thing,” Lance muses as he musses the strands between his fingers. 

Keith frowns slightly, “What were you expecting me to say?”

“Probably something along the lines of how it’s normal for low gravity to cause minor discomfort at first, or ‘don’t worry, we’ll help you get it under control’,” Shiro provides as he finishes setting the controls on the rooms windows, which are actually large display monitors that look out at the galaxy the resort is based in. “Maybe some sort of pick-up line, though I can’t think of anything inherently sexy about having your stomach in your throat.”

“I said my chest, not my throat,” Lance points out as he toys with the longer hair at the back of Keith’s neck.

Keith frowns slightly, “Still, how was I supposed to know you wanted something romantic with a line like that.” 

“Aw, come on, you could have come up with something,” Lance teases. “You’re the one who’s always trying to get me to lose my lunch during flight training. All the flips and spins and—” Lance yelps as Keith suddenly grabs his wrists and pulls up.

The lower gravity sends Lance up much higher than Keith would normally be able to fling him and even lifts Keith slightly off the floor. A whine escapes Lance as he grips tightly to Keith’s wrists, though Keith doesn’t make any move to let go. Lance finds his feet reaching towards the high ceiling as Keith holds on, moving him so that his body floats in an arch over Keith’s head. The mild gravity, mixed with Keith's movements, has Lance stretching out almost flat as he is guided down onto the bed.

“How’s that?” Keith asks with a smirk. “That get your stomach back in place?”

“Or is your heart in your throat now?” Shiro sidles up behind Keith, head on Keith’s shoulder as he smirks down at Lance. Behind them, the large monitors are lit up. They look out into space, a breathtaking view of a billion stars. Just off center in the black, a planet is backlit by its sun. It is a greyish-pink, and the light behind it halos it in amber. Across the surface of the planet is a dusting of gold lights where cities reside.

Lance swallows around his pulse because, yes, his heart is indeed in his throat; his cock is also half hard in his pants. 

Bare strands of light come through the screen, making Shiro’s white hair seem to glow as he holds Keith and nuzzles against his throat. Keith’s eyes slide shut as Shiro works his mouth up the side of his neck, helping Keith remove his jacket —almost an inverse of the one he had once worn; with black where it was once red and red where it had been black—, and lets it slide to the floor with the speed of cold molasses. Keith makes a small sound as Shiro’s tongue finds his ear, and Lance echoes it as he gets up onto all fours. Both of them stop, and two sets of eyes turn to Lance, focussing on him completely: one set a soft grey, the other rimmed in a distinct purple that has darkened over the years. Both seem incredibly hungry.

“Get over here.” Lance refuses to admit that his demand comes out as a half whine, but it does get both Keith and Shiro to smirk before they climb onto the bed with him. Keith kisses him quick before moving past, letting Shiro take up his senses as he pushes a kiss to his mouth with slightly chapped lips. He’s been chewing on them again, Lance can tell, and it makes his heart pang. Chewing means he’s been stressed.

Then again, they’ve all been stressed, that’s the whole point of this trip. A few days where the three of them don’t have to be paladins; just lovers spending time together.

Behind him, Keith starts pulling on Lance’s jacket. He drops his arms, allowing Keith to tug down the cloth and it slips from his arms, making him shudder lightly. The room itself isn’t cold, but after the warmth of his jacket, he still gets a light chill. Keith balls the jacket up and tosses it away.

“Well that’s gonna be weird,” Keith says behind him. Shiro pulls back to look past Lance and lets out a bark of laughter. Lance turns to see what’s so funny. 

Lance’s jacket, also a similar style to the one he had as a teen, is floating through the air with the speed of a distressed snail. They all watch it with rapt attention until it finally settles in a gentle heap.

Lance breaks into a grin, “This is going to be ridiculous.”

“I thought you liked ridiculous,” Shiro chuckles as he pulls off his shirt, flinging it behind him as he does so. The dark fabric ripples as it makes its way across the room, landing far from the bed. He’s grinning when Lance turns his eyes from the cloth and back to him. 

“I love ridiculous,” Lance replies, somewhat distracted as his eyes trace Shiro’s chest. There are so many scars there, old and new, from before the time of Voltron to just a few weeks ago. Lance finds the need to map the newer ones and commit them to memory; just like he’s done with the others.

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith grumbles against his throat before tugging him backward. Lance laughs as hands roam up under his shirt, pushing the fabric upward while Shiro’s fingers work to undo his buckle and button. Shiro's mechanical arm, this one more Altaen in technology, moves with the same precision as his flesh one as he slowly peels down Lance’s pants.

“You left your shoes on,” Shiro scolds, though not seriously. 

“He didn’t give me much choice,” Lance pants, his laughter turning breathy as Keith’s hands slide up his chest to play over scars and flick distractingly at his nipples. His shirt is brought up over his head before being spun out into the room, looking like a little grey galaxy of fabric.

“Besides, _he_ didn’t take his shoes off either.” Lance tilts his head back to smirk at Keith.

Shiro looks to the side of Lance, eyes locked on Keith while he pulls off Lance’s shoes and sends them floating in gentle arcs to the floor.

“If it bothers you so much, then get them off,” Keith says to Shiro as he shifts around, getting Lance settled between his clothed legs and shoving his boot-clad feet at Shiro.

Shiro gives a harsh tug to one foot, and all three of them cry out in surprise as Lance and Keith ram into him. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Lance laughs, body pinned between the two clothed men.

“It was a good idea,” Keith admits, leaning in to kiss along Lance’s shoulder. Lance tilts his head, giving Keith more room to leave little bites as Shiro goes about getting Keith, and himself, out of their shoes. Lance is once again tossed into the air, though this time with a warning and a laugh, before Keith and Shiro quickly try to undress. Shiro finishes quickly, only having to remove his pants, while Keith finds himself pantsless but stuck in his shirt due to his haste. 

Shiro guides Lance’s descent down to the bed, letting Lance lay out as he moves to climb over him. They are both more than half hard, the lessened gravity making each twitch of their cocks exaggerated.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Shiro,” Lance chuckles as Keith grunts in annoyance, still trying to release himself. Shiro hums at that before leaning down over Lance, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I’m okay with that.” 

Lance sighs as Shiro’s lips push soft kisses into his shoulder before making their way up the side of his neck. Teeth and tongue join in just below his ear, and Lance gives a low groan. He touches back, dragging trigger-calloused fingers over Shiro’s sides.

Next to them, Keith finally rids himself of his shirt, his face slightly red as he half pouts at them.

“Thanks for the help,” he grumbles as he climbs up next to them. 

“We knew you could do it.” Lance reaches out a hand to him, and Shiro moves back a bit. His kisses continue down over Lance’s belly as Keith takes over his mouth. Keith’s tongue is welcomed between Lance’s lips as Shiro’s dips into the hollow of Lance’s hip, ghosting his tongue down toward his groin.

Keith must not be horribly angry with him, because he deepens the kiss as Lance feeds him a moan. Shiro’s mouth becomes a hot eclipse around his cock, teasing around the head and taking him in with shallow sucks. 

Lance gasps as his hips are suddenly lifted, but with the light gravity, there is little pressure on his spine as he is manipulated. Shiro puts Lance’s thighs around his shoulders, and Lance cries out as his inner thighs, balls, and taint are all lavished with attention.

Keith lifts him up as well, moving so that Lance’s head rests on his shoulder before letting go. The lesser gravity makes it no problem for Lance’s neck to take his weight as Keith’s hands move down his back, up over his chest, and once again Keith's hands find Lance’s nipples as his mouth works a mark into his shoulder. As he does, Lance reaches back, fingers finding Keith’s soft hair and burying into the strands.

“O-oh god,” Lance pants as Shiro takes him back in his mouth. Shiro’s hands grip his ass and knead into it with a force that is just shy of bruising.

Keith pushes a kiss to his cheek, and Lance turns to accept his mouth. He whimpers into him, giving him sound after sound as Shiro sucks him off and Keith’s fingers dance patterns down his flesh. 

One of Shiro’s hands slip up onto his belly, and Keith’s finds it, their fingers intertwining as Shiro takes Lance’s cock deep into his throat, and Keith goes between ravishing Lance’s neck and fucking Lance’s mouth with his tongue. 

Orgasm looms over Lance once Shiro begins pulsing his thumb against Lance’s hole. Shiro’s mouth and tongue work quicker; going between lapping at the head of Lance’s cock and swallowing him completely. Shiro’s thumb works in tandem with his tongue, pulsing gently when he takes him down deep, and swirling around the rim, mimicking how his tongue moves around the head of Lance’s dick. It isn’t enough to breach Lance, not without the right prep, but it sends little shocks through him. Lance tears his mouth from Keith’s so that he can cry out, filling the room with his voice as his fingers tangle back in Keith’s hair. Keith smiles into his throat.

“Are you close?” Keith asks him, his hand squeezing Shiro’s. Lance can feel Shiro’s squeeze back.

“Yes,” he whines.

Keith twists one of his nipples with a small, but delicious, amount of force. It makes Lance arch up, his legs tightening and twitching around Shiro's shoulders. 

“You ready?” The question isn’t directed at him.

Lance whines in response. Ready? Ready for what? 

He finds out as their hands disengage. Keith’s mouth finds Lance's, his hands rub and flick over Lance’s chest, and Shiro’s hands go to work massaging his ass, balls, and taint while he settles Lance’s cock as deep into his throat as he can take him. Lance is lost in sensation almost immediately, his brain trying to keep up with everything and failing as his body pushes toward the white out of orgasm. It comes with a harsh suck along his shaft, a tongue in his mouth, and fingers pressing their prints into his chest.

He comes with a cry against Keith’s mouth, body shuddering in their hands. Shiro swallows him down, only coming off with a gasp when Lance has nothing left to offer. 

“Hooooly shit,” he groans as the two of them move him from their shoulders and down onto the bed. 

“Should we start prepping him?” Keith asks as Lance shivers gently in the afterglow, his hands petting hair from Lance's forehead.

“In a minute,” Shiro replies. “I want a taste of you first.”

The hand on Lance's forehead disappears, and he turns to watch Shiro pulls Keith in with barely a tug. Their mouths come together, and Lance watches Keith’s eyes widen in surprise before he groans around Shiro’s tongue.

“He tastes like you,” he says when he pulls away, eyes on Lance as Shiro kisses down his neck. 

Lance’s cock twitches, attempting to rally as he watches them kiss; framed and backlit by the image of the sleeping world below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to ResidentialHero for commissioning this! It was a lot of fun to work on!
> 
> Wrote this before watching season 7.


End file.
